Conventional in-seat tables consist of bi-fold or single leaf tables, which are stored in an upright position, typically within a console or armrest to one side of the seat, and, in use, are translated and or rotated onto the required plane. Positioning relative to the passenger is achieved through the use of parallel slides and hinges.
However, the multiplicity of translational and rotational movements required for table deployment and stowage tend to overcomplicate and reduce the intuitiveness of such assemblies. It is considered therefore that increased intuitiveness embodied within the design will aid passenger comfort. The use of parallel slides for transactional movements may mean that the user has to support the table in two locations in order to ensure smooth movement.
Another problem with such designs is that the contained rigid mechanisms cause the table to interfere with passenger access and egress whilst the table is in the deployed state and the upright storage position can cause storage problems where space within the console is limited, or example due to installations within the console, or the need for access beneath the console, for example for the legs of a passenger in a seat behind.